


The Legend of Godric's Hollow

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Teddy's ghost stories are not always what they seem.





	The Legend of Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for **HP_Halloween** 2018\. Thanks to Lilyseyes and Badgerlady for the feedback and beta.

"What happened last night?" Lily said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and climbing into her father's lap.

"What do you mean, Lily?" Harry asked as he smoothed her hair.

"I heard ghosts howling and a horse circling the cottage, his hooves stamping the ground!"

Severus raised a brow toward Harry, who knew he was blushing furiously, but continued sipping his tea in silence.

"Was Teddy telling you ghost stories again?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "About the Headless Horseman!"

Severus carried his teacup to the sink and looked out the window into the garden. "You must have had vivid dreams. Someone smashed our jack-o'-lantern." 

"He's real!" Lily ran to the door and threw it open. "The Headless Horseman is real!" 

"I think she's looking for hoof prints," Severus said drily as Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, both of them watching Lily walk barefoot through the dewy grass and bits of pumpkin. "The next time you insist I bend you over in the pumpkin patch, we should cast a Silencing charm."

"I can't help it that I lose my head over you." 

Severus groaned. "That was terrible."

Harry chuckled and kissed Severus's cheek.


End file.
